Lawn darts have provided outdoor entertainment to adults and children for many years. Existing lawn darts typically comprise a pointed tip, a shaft and a tail section. The tip of the traditional lawn dart is sufficiently pointed to penetrate the ground upon landing. Associated with the traditional lawn dart, however, is the ever-present threat of accidental injury to the players and to bystanders. In recent years, severe injuries have been reported resulting from the use of traditional lawn darts. The majority of these injuries have been puncture wounds to children caused by the tip of the flying lawn dart. Sufficient concern has been expressed regarding the safety of the traditional lawn dart, that legislation has been passed restricting the use of such darts.
The present invention is designed not to penetrate the ground and includes a nose section which will not penetrate human skin under normal use. The present invention is also advantageous in that it may be used indoors.